


Juntas

by Riag1715



Category: Split (2016)
Genre: Historia alternativa, Las chicas se quedan juntas, Other
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:08:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29350221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riag1715/pseuds/Riag1715
Summary: Qué hubiese pasado si Claire, Marcia y Casey no hubiesen sido separadas, si no que se quedaron juntas mientras se conocían las unas a las otras. Descúbrelo al leer lo que podría ser una obra buena o una total mierdaSi ya sé terrible titulo, se lo cambiaré algún día
Relationships: Casey Cooke/Dennis, Casey Cooke/Hedwig, Casey Cooke/Kevin Wendell Crumb, Casey Cooke/Marcia, Casey Cooke/Patricia, Casey Cooke/The Horde, Claire Benoit/Casey Cooke, Claire Benoit/Dennis/Marcia, The Beast/Casey Cooke
Kudos: 3





	1. Secuestradas

Casey había tenido una sensación extraña mientras estaba en el carro con Claire y Marcia y vaya que todo fue aún más extraño cuando un hombre desconocido entra al carro las duerme y se levantan en una extraña habitación luego el hombre entra y se lleva a Marcia la regresa gritando, las deja solas por un tiempo luego escuchan la voz de una mujer gritan por ayuda, pero La mujer resulta ser el hombre que las secuestro, la mujer les hablo y aunque no sonaba como él hombre ni se vestía como él eran la misma persona.  
Ellas habían escuchado algo sobre que eran la comida sagrada y ellas simplemente no entendían a qué se refería, en realidad ellas no entendían nada de lo que estaba pasando, el hombre que según habían logrado escuchar en su conversación con él mismo se llamaba Dennis, volvió a entrar en la habitación asustando a las chicas, un cubo con dos botellas en dentro, él hombre miro el baño que había en la habitación y les ordeno limpiarlo, las chicas obedecieron sin protestar.   
En algún momento luego de limpiar el baño se tuvieron que haber quedado dormidas y cuando despertaron vieron al hombre sentado en la puerta con ropa distinta, él las miro fijamente, sonrió y se presentó, dijo que se llamaba Hedwig, que tenía nueve y que alguien estaba en camino. En ese momento Casey pensó en que podía engañarlo para que las dejaran ir, ya que, al parecer el tal Dennis, la señora que ahora sabían que se llamaba Patricia y Hedwig no eran la misma persona en si lastimosamente eso no sirvió y él pobre chico solo salió huyendo. Pero antes de eso había dicho algo que dejo a las chicas pensando. Hacer el lugar seguro  
Y ahora luego de llegar a la conclusión de que debía haber alguna salida o algo que las ayudará a escapar debajo del yeso cartón.  
Claire estaba dándole golpes al techo hasta que escucharon un ruido hueco, las tres se miraron y Claire agarro un tacón, dispuesta a arrancar el yeso   
-Espera ¿estas, segura? –pregunto Casey, Claire solo, no respondió y miro al techo decidida, pero justo en el momento en el que iba a enterrarle el tacón la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a su secuestrador, bueno más bien a Hedwig. Las tres chicas se quedaron paralizadas en ese instante  
-¿Niñas que hacen? –El chico se puso rígido en ese instante y su ceño se frunció dando a entender que Hedwig no estaba más   
-¡Aléjate de ahí! ¡AHORA! –Grito Dennis y Claire obedeció de inmediato y se bajó de la cama con ayuda de Marcia, las chicas estaban aterrorizadas, habían sido pilladas en su patético intento de escape. Dennis se acercó furioso a las chicas haciéndolas retroceder, Dennis arranco el tacón de la mano de Claire con furia y la apunto con este, Claire sollozaba de miedo –No quiero que tratan de huir de nuevo, entiendan que hagan lo que hagan no las dejaremos ir, se quedarán aquí hasta que él llegue –Dennis dijo las palabras tan firmemente que hizo temblar a las chicas –Ahora quiero que dejen de ser unas perras y esperen su destino –Con esto Dennis recogió los tacones de la habitación y cerró la puerta fuertemente  
Marcia abrazo a Claire tratando de calmarla, aunque también trataba de calmarse a sí misma, Casey por su lado se deslizo por la pared y abrazo sus piernas contra su pecho enterrando su cabeza en el pequeño espacio que quedaba entre ellas, esa posición siempre la hizo sentir un poco segura. Dennis entro de nuevo y reforzó una parte del techo con madera  
-Ahora tu quítate la camisa, tú el suéter y tú la falda, todo el polvo y el aserrín han arruinado su ropa –Las tres chicas se quitaron las prendas dichas por Dennis sin protestar.


	2. Yo nunca, nunca

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las chicas juegan al yo nunca, y Casey tiene una especie de mini colapso interno

Llevaban varios minutos sin que su secuestrador irrumpiera en la habitación, y ninguna había dicho una sola palabra en todo ese tiempo, Claire y Marcia estaban preocupadas por averiguar cómo cubrirse cuando él entrara de nuevo y Casey estaba sumida en sus traumas pasados. Los minutos siguieron pasando y él seguía sin aparecer, y no lo malentiendan no era como si las chicas lo quisieran cerca de ellas, pero en todo lo que llevaban secuestrada nos las había dejado se ver por mucho tiempo su ausencia era inquietante, a decir verdad, ellas no sabían que significaba eso, tal vez él podría estar con él hombre que vendría por ellas o simplemente solo necesitaba estar solo y pensar si matarlas o no.   
-¿Qué tal si…, -Comenzó Claire -¿qué tal si hacemos algo? –Casey y Marcia miraron esperando que dijera algo más –Ya saben para aliviar tensiones   
-¿Qué podríamos hacer? –Pregunto Casey tímida  
-Podríamos jugar al yo nunca –Dijo Marcia –Bueno no es como si pudiéramos hacer mucho aquí –Claire le dio la razón   
-¿Qué dices Casey? –Casey miro a las chicas y asintió lentamente, tal vez el estúpido juego la ayudaría a despejar su mente de todos sus horribles recuerdos.   
Las tres se sentaron en el suelo mirándose las unas a las otras, ninguna se atrevía a hacer alguna pregunta para darle inicio a su juego, aunque ya habían decidido jugar seguía siendo extremadamente extraño dada la situación, Claire suspiro y miro a Marcia y luego a Casey   
-Yo nunca, nunca me he emborrachado –Hablo Claire y las tres bajaron un dedo –Bueno, Casey te toca   
-Yo nunca, nunca…, -Casey se había quedado callada, pensando en algo que decir, Claire y Marcia solo esperaban a que la chica siguiera hablando –He besado a alguien –Las chicas habían quedado decepcionadas con el yo nunca de Casey, pero de igual forma bajaron otro dedo   
-Yo nunca, nunca me he fugado de casa por más de 1 semana –Casey bajo otro dedo y Claire y Marcia la miraron con una ceja alzada  
-¿Por qué? –Pregunto Marcia, la chica no tenía una mala intención al hacer esa pregunta, pero igual incomodo un poco a Casey   
-Marcia –Claire la reprendió al ver la incomodidad de Casey   
-Tu misma lo dijiste, yo no soy como ustedes, y de una forma que no creo y que no quisiera que entiendan –Dijo Casey con la mirada baja, Claire miro a Casey con pena, cuando dijo eso ella no quiso ofenderla –Mejor sigamos   
Las chicas repitieron el juego dos veces más, habían aprendido bastante de las otras, y Claire y Marcia se dieron cuenta que debajo de todos esa actitud inadaptada y constante castigos Casey era una persona agradable y divertida. Ahora en su tercera ronda tenían otra vez todos los dedos de sus manos arriba. La tensión en la habitación había disminuido incluso llegaron a olvidar por breves minutos que estaban secuestradas   
-Lo ves no eres tan distinta a nosotras –Casey le sonrió tímidamente a Claire  
-Yo nunca, nunca he tenido sexo –Marcia sabía que no era la pregunta más original, pero se había ya se había quedado sin ideas y tuvo que recurrir a lo cliché  
-Oh vamos Marcia tenemos 17 y a menos de que le preguntes a una monja sabes la respuesta exacta –Dijo Claire bajando un dedo después de Marcia. Las chicas vieron como a Casey se le borro la pequeña sonrisa que había tenido, luego agacho la cabeza y bajo un dedo   
-¿Qué pasa? –Pregunto Marcia un tanto preocupada  
-Nada, yo solo… -Casey negó con la cabeza, tratando de ocultar las olas de traumas y pánico que esa simple palabra desataba -es el lugar es todo. –Marcia asintió, aún con sus esfuerzos de mejorar el ambiente aún se sentía un tanto, maniática.  
-Ok, yo nunca, nunca… –Bueno al parecer a Marcia no fue la única que se le acabaron las ideas, Claire había estado pensando que decir por varios segundos, la chica ya estaba cansada de pensar, así que solo dijo lo primero que se le paso por la mente –Yo nunca, nunca he tenido sexo con una persona mucho, mucho mayor que yo –Casey miro a la chica con ¿confusión? Ella sabía que ni Claire ni Marcia querían hacerla sentir incomoda, pero estas últimas preguntas la estaban haciendo sentir realmente mal consigo misma, y se sintió aún más cuando se dio cuenta que solo ella bajo un dedo.   
Marcia miro a la chica con la boca abierta y Claire tenía una sonrisita de incredulidad en su rostro, al parecer Casey no era tan santa como se veía. Casey se encogió en sí misma, aunque no estaba mirando a las chicas ella sentía sus miradas en ella y no sabía si eran miradas buenas o malas, digo podrían ser miradas de sorpresa, pero sin pensar mal de ella sin juzgarla o bien podrían estar sorprendidas y pensando lo peor de ella, Dios por qué eso la atormentaba tanto, Casey se sentía igual que como se sentía en la escuela y tenía la necesidad de gritarles a los maestros para estar castigada, la chica deseaba tanto estar castigada ahora mismo y lejos de todos, ella quería estar sola, solo así podía “escapar” de su dolor y su constante sensación de estar sola y perdida, cuando estaba sola podía imaginar que en algún momento alguien se daría cuenta de su desgracia la ayudaría a denunciar todo el abuso que había sufrido por parte del tío John y todo sería mejor, pero lastimosamente eran solo fantasías, nadie se había dado cuenta de lo que sucedía durante 10 años ¿por qué lo notarían ahora?, Casey había casi asimilado que su vida se trataría de ser el juguete del tío John, y no es como si la chica no hubiese intentando escapar de ese destino, lo hizo varias veces, pero siempre de alguna u otra forma él terminaba trayéndola de vuelta y luego según palabras del tío John, “Casey, tienes que ser reprendida por tus acciones” y eso solo significaba que John iba a herirla de todas las formas que le fueran posibles, para que al final terminará con un “lo siento osita, yo no quería hacerte esto, pero no fuiste una niña buena”, Casey aprendió que era mejor resignarse que ser el saco de boxeo de John Cooke. Casey se sentía tan atrapada y abrumada ahora mismo, y el hecho de estar secuestrada no ayudaba mucho, La chica estaba terriblemente encapsulada en sí misma   
-¿Qué tan mayores? –Pregunto Claire sacando a Casey de su propia mente, internamente agradeció a la chica por eso   
-Claire –Reprendió Marcia, al notar a Casey un poco ida   
-Lo siento, solo sentí curiosidad –Se disculpó Claire  
-No importa, solo ya no quiero jugar más, yo… -Casey se sentó en su catre dándole la espalda a las chicas, dejando a Claire y Marcia un poco confundidas   
-Y volvió a ser ella, genial –Comentó Claire tras el cambio tan repentino de la chica, Casey la escucho, pero decidió ignorar era algo que hacía casi todo el tiempo  
Las chicas se quedaron dormidas en algún punto de… la hora que fuera, habían perdido la noción del tiempo desde que llegaron allí. Marcia abrió los ojos lentamente y con su vista aún desenfocada pudo ver la silueta del hombre, la chica dio un salto hacia el cuerpo de Claire y la sacudió hasta que esta se levantó, ahora estaban las dos chicas mirando fijamente al hombre bueno al parecer era la mujer, Patricia ella traía en sus manos una bandeja con lo que parecía ser algunos sándwiches, ella las miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro causándoles un escalofrió.  
-Case…   
-Oh no, no, no palomita, déjala descansar –Patricia avanzo hasta el catre de Casey –Se ve tan tranquila así que sería una pena tener que levantarla ¿no creen? –Patricia había agarrado la bandeja con una mano y con la otra acaricio un poco el cabello de Casey, solo fueron breves segundos, pero la mujer parecía complacida con el estado somnoliento de la chica. Patricia volvió a agarrar la bandeja con ambas manos y se quedó mirando a Casey fijamente. Claire y Marcia se sentaron en su catre un tanto perturbadas.  
Casey abrió los ojos luego de haber soñado con su padre, y vio a la mujer parada delante de ella, Casey abrió los ojos asustada, claramente Patricia no era lo primero que quería ver al abrir los ojos   
-Les traje comida dormilona –Le dijo Patricia dándole una sonrisa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok debo admitir debo admitir que escribí esto luego de jugar al "Yo nunca" con shots de vodka y aunque esto no sea tan bueno he de decir que estoy un poco sorprendida de que mi yo ebrio escribiera algo más o menos aceptable, digo eran las 5 am en vez de estarme despertando para tener un día productivo estaba escribiendo esto.   
> Recuerden si van a jugar al "Yo nunca" no lo hagan con shots de vodka y mucho menos escriban una historia luego de eso 
> 
> psdt: Casi muero después de eso


End file.
